


Devils Bloom

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Yami had warned them a magickal flower in woods that rarely blooms is about to do so. Saying it is dangerous because the pollen is said to drive people crazy in some of way before granting them and brought about a strange occurrence that come with it. One that brought an infamous being from another world comes into theirs





	Devils Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)
> 
> Join the server for content and questions!

The woods around the Black Bull hideout was dense place full of lush and unknown plants. Which is why earlier today, in his usual bored fashion, Yami had warned them about a flower that was found somewhere close by in the woods. Appearing randomly to anyone or any creature to release their pollen on unsuspecting visitors. Its ability to move was one of the many mysteries of the magickal plant but the bigger one that took was the fact it could call upon an ancient being from another world for a moment. Called upon when someone had met the right conditions to have summoned it to their world. Knowledge of the requirement had been lost in the ages since the last known blooming of the Devil’s flower didn’t happen since the fifteen Magic Emperor. That person was just left unconscious in the woods for several hours that was followed by humiliation when a foul smell was left behind. Remaining until the day that magic knight had passed alone in his home.

Even with this information, it did not deter Asta of the Black Bulls from going into the forest in search of this fast-acting flower. Lured in by the chance of getting stronger for his squad. Even though it wasn’t through his usual method of his extreme exercise regiment but after losing his arms to gain them back thanks to the witch. He felt weak after that. He didn’t want to rely on the power he had awoken in Queen of the Witches home. Asta knew his form of magick he would only get him so far so here he was. Walking aimlessly in the forest on a lie that he was training. Running off excitedly in a random direction. He was sure by now that he was lost since he never seen this portion of the forest before. That was until he sees a bush full of unfamiliar dark purple flowers. Each one closed tightly in a bud.

“Those have to be the flowers,” he loudly exclaims to himself as he nears the bush, “Wonder why they haven’t opened yet?”

A question he quickly got an answer to when several of the buds started to shake. Sensing the warm body of a being they never felt before. Feeling this would be a perfect chance to start opening to spread its pollen into the air. Spewing out bright yellow dust that coated the area and Asta. He panicked and screamed upon seeing this weird pollen float in the air and cover him. Not knowing what to do. He couldn’t go back to the Black Bulls nor could he stay here since he didn’t know what was going to happen. Not that he could do so when he started to feel strange and hot.

“Captain Yami wasn’t kidding that the pollen was fast acting,” the heat bubbling under his skin as it traveled downwards. Making him collapse onto the ground as he felt himself swell and harden. Apparently, this was the rare condition that needed to be met to gain the strength Asta desired. One of the flowers on the bush broke off to float into the air. A few more joined the other so they could clump together as a purple mass then moved to form a ring above the air. The strange thing was in fact a hole occupying the space instead of the empty air that should be there. A strange darkness filled the hole before something started to come out of it. Several thick, tentacles of duel coloring wormed out of the portal to reach out for Asta. The upper halves are a royal purple color while the lower half is a lavender color. A half filled with suctions cups that groped the air as they made their way over.

Asta fought against the feeling to move backwards so he would not be caught. Only to prove it futile when all Asta did was stumble backwards to land on his butt when he tried to stand up. The effects of the pollen still strong and growing. Finding he desire something to touch him to ease the heat within. Asta just didn’t know what. Just the last thing he wanted was to be touched by was those tentacles. A silent wish that was easily ignored when two of the appendages wrapped around his ankles. Pulling him closer to the portal as the body scrapped against the grass and dirt.

“Hey! Let go off me,” he was able to yell out, kicking his legs harshly against the tentacles. Trying his hardest to escape but found himself that he couldn’t. Weakened by the effects of the pollen. Asta knew he was dense at times but not enough to know where this was going. Another tentacle wrapped around one of his wrists to join it with the other. Making sure his hands were high above his head when Asta was picked off the ground. Legs forceable spread wide as couple of more appendages slipped underneath his shirt and pants. Worming their way all over until reaching another opening. They felt slimy and cold against the hot skin. Causing him to closing his eyes and moan out in relief that some of the heat was elevated even though he was disgusted by the slimy sensation. Soon the sound of ripping fabric was heard and the feeling of the wind hit against his flesh.

Opening his eyes to see that his clothes were indeed ripped off. All on the ground of the forest floor to show off the tanned skinned and throbbing erection. One of the arms go around his leg then to sensitive balls to fondle them. Using it suctions cups to kiss and suck at the as it was fondled. Asta moaned for he never knew he was sensitive there. Taking full advantage of the distraction that two more attached to the legs to give the same treatment. Attacking the inner part of the muscular thighs until it had the magick knight as a moaning mess. Asta never thought he could feel this way from a few touches from anyone or anything. Let alone coming from a monstrous thing such as tentacles coming from a being from another dimension. A newer arm stretched from the portal to the tender flesh of the magicless male neck. Using his suctions to message and kiss the patches of flesh around the area. Asta hissed at the new cold sensation but soon enjoyed the feeling. Mind becoming more and more muddled with each new fondle and sensation.

Soon another joined by caressing the crack of his ass. Making him scream out pleas of no that went unanswered when it spread his cheeks wide. The slimy tentacle entered the tight passage to find it warm and welcoming. Asta groaned that one entered and there was no pain. Just feeling his ring clutch around the thick, squishy appendage that went deeper inside. Invading every inch of his inside to the point he felt full. Moaning loudly when felt milk his prostate with another suction as it moved in and out. Crying out when he felt cock twitch and balls tighten before cumming hard over the tentacles. With some seed landing on the ground below. Ass clutching on the one inside like a vice grip as Asta felt a strange substance fill him up.

With a lingering groan from Asta, the tentacle pulled out of him with a sloppy popping noise. Some of the green liquid dripping onto his legs and ground. Quickly vanishing soon after to leave nothing behind. Asta whimpers when the liquid in his passage was absorbed into his body all to fast. Leaving behind an emptiness he wasn’t used to. The appendages place him back onto the ground near his torn cloths. Disappearing off into the portal it came out of for a new seed had been planted. Asta looked where it came from to see the flower ring falling gently down. He grabbed the only thing not shredded, his black bull vest, and ran off. Not caring the red rings that marked his body that left evidence of what happened in the forest. Not truly knowing that he was latest victim of the Being from another Dimension. A creature that doesn’t come around until certain times to wreck carnage on those that are deemed worthy. Even though it did keep its promises of those legends. Boosting that young man stamina and raw power once its finally takes hold.

Soon, this creature will come around once again the future. Ready for its next victim to succumb to its will. If the small seedling sprouting from the ground wasn’t telling of the future that may lay ahead.


End file.
